


Square One

by cathstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: daily_prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people meet on the train and the rest is relatively history. High School AU. A continuation of my Zutara Entry Day 6 told in small drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I only included the last snippet of my entry because the rest is irrelevant. This drabble series stands on its own and holds no relation to the plot of the original entry. Read and enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed.

His morning was not going according to plan. His alarm clock had decided to stop in the middle of the night, leaving him less than fifteen minutes to get ready for work. By the time he reached the train station, his train had already left, five minutes ago. The only train at the station was the one making its way to an all-girls high school on the other side of town. He'd have to take another train to get back on the right side of town.

_Excuse me._A girl pressed beside him as more passengers board the train. He tightened his grip on the overhead hand rail. The girl beside him was fidgeting, inching herself closer to him.

He glanced over her shoulder. A hand was discreetly making its way towards her. He sighed and brought his hand over her shoulder. _Stay close._ he whispered in her ear.

She tensed in his arm and then relaxed. _I can take care of myself._ she whispered back.

_I'll take_ that _as a thank you._

She shot him an annoyed look. He returned the favor as he smiled at her and winked.


	2. Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**: Not all fanfiction logic can be applied to everyday life. Oh, and Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Bryan and Mike.

"You're only _twenty_?"

"Is that a problem?" Zuko looked at her over the rim of his coffee cup. Katara, he learned, was just a high school senior determined to enter some prestigious university he cared less about.

Katara dipped her biscotti in her cup of hot chocolate. "Aren't you supposed to be in college or something?"

"Aren't you supposed to mind your own business?"

"Your business became mine when you helped me out on the train the other day." Katara smirked at him and bit into her biscuit.

Zuko sighed. "I'm," he hesitated. "An aspiring wizard."

Katara blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to be a wizard."

"You're _lying_," she narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged. "Think what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for**: Dailyprompt's; Sorcerer's Apprentice  
> **Word count**: 117  
> **Author's Note**: Who knows if Zuko's telling the truth. You know how indecisive he can be.


	3. Square Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note**: Zuko - *imitates that Jackie Chan cartoon* Bad day, bad day, bad day.  
> **Disclaimer**: Avatar: the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed.

Zuko heard the bell tinkle as the door opened. "Welcome to Bumi's Magic Sho-"

Katara smirked. "Wow, so this is where you're learning _wizardry_?"

The store was in disarray. It wasn't one of those 'new-fangled, sissy magic shops' as Bumi had put it. No, it was cluttered with old textbooks that held secrets; only willing to open reveal itself once the reader was ready kind of thing.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. He had hoped Bumi was asleep in his office and didn't hear the bell's jingle. "No, _how did you even **find** this place_?"

Katara shrugged. "It was easy," she turned the pages of one of the old books that laid open. "There's no magic shop in my side of town, and you stayed on the train to get back to this side of town."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Zuko busied himself at the register. _Dumb high school girls._

"School's out; it's three in the afternoon, I'm hungry."

"And?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My treat," she smiled.

Zuko casted one look towards his boss's office door. "I'm _working_."

"Then I guess I'll just browse until you're done." Katara turned and perused the store.

Zuko sighed and rubbed his eyes. The last hours of his day were going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for**: Dailyprompt's: You have redeemed yourself  
> **Word count**: 219  
> **Author's Note**: Awwww, Katara wants to reward Zuko 'cause he was telling the truth...kind of. Yes. No. Uhm.


	4. Square Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**: Avatar: the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed.

"So, how'd you get that scar on your face?" Katara swirled her spoon around in her coffee cup.

A flash of pain crossed Zuko's golden eyes. Instead of an answer, he looked out towards the window of the cafe.

"Sorry," Katara lowered her head. "You don't have to answer that."

Zuko kept quiet. He mulled about in his mind. He only knew her for a few days and she already asked that dreaded question. Zuko let out a small breath and glanced at the girl across from him.

She was already remorseful about her question. Her coffee was untouched.

"I got it in an accident," he said quietly.

Katara looked up, her blue eyes filled with curiousity. "Oh," she wanted to lay the subject at rest. She took a sip of her coffee.

"So," Zuko turned to look at her and grinned. "How'd you get that annoying personality?"

Katara sputtered in her coffee cup. "What? Ex_cuse_ me?"

Zuko only smirked, finished off what was left of his coffee, and raised his hand to let the waitress know they were ready for their check.

"I'm not even done yet!"

"Well, you better hurry up," Zuko's eyes were filled with mirth. "'Cause she's coming real fast."

Katara hurriedly brought the cup to her lips and gulped down her drink. "Jerk," she murmured and brought out her wallet.

Zuko glanced at the receipt the waitress left at their table. "No, no, I got this one." Zuko left a couple of bills on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for**: Dreamwidth's Dailyprompt - Invasion  
> **Word Count**: 251  
> **Author's Note**: Katara attacked and Zuko counter-attacked. Oh, the games of love, err, friendship.


	5. Square Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed.

The cafe Zuko had taken her was surprisingly good. It was a shabby run-down shop on the outside and inside, but the quality of their coffee and their food had Katara hooked.

_Next time,_ he had told her when they were at her stop. _Next time, **that'll** be our daily coffee grind instead of that fancy-schmancy cafe,_ Zuko sneered. She snickered at him.

They said their goodbyes and departed.

-

"Why is it you come home around nine at night?" her brother asked her once she came through the door.

"I'm just doing some school stuff, Sokka," she said as she took off her shoes.

"School stuff, huh?" Sokka crossed his arms; a frown was on his face. "Then tell me why your club advisor called and said you didn't attend today's meeting?"

Katara paused.

"Uh-huh," Sokka uncrossed his arms. "Look, Katara, I won't stop you from whatever you're doing, or from _whomever_ you're seeing, but don't let it interfere with your school life."

She sighed and walked to her room. "I got it, I got it."

"Unless it's for real this time, don't let it go any further!"

Katara slammed her door, abruptly ending that conversation in a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for**: Dreamwidth's Dailyprompt: merry-go-round  
> **Word count**: 200  
> **Author's Note**: 200 words without any editing. Oh, Jay-Z you make me feel sooooo gooood.


	6. Square Five

Katara sat in front of her computer. She squinted; she sighed; she rubbed her eyes.

_Unless it's for real this time, don't let it go any further!_

Her brother's words rang in her head. Since her father's job transfer to another city, Katara and her brother stayed behind in their apartment they had shared with their dad.

_If only mom were here,_ she thought. _'She'd know what to say.'_ Katara glanced at the computer screen.

_'What if I...'_ Katara clicked open Internet Surfer and tentatively typed her friend's name into the search engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for**: Dreamwidth's Dailyprompt: What's in a name  
> **Author's Note**: Ughhh  
> **Word count**: 95


	7. Square Six

The building he was in was pristine. White tiles, white walls, and glass doors. Zuko hesitated at the front desk. A woman was typing away furiously at the computer.

Absolutely not the type of environment he would be comfortable in. He cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me."

The secretary in front of him stopped typing at her computer. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Mr. Wang," Zuko asked.

The secretary frowned. "I'm sorry, but President Wang only takes appointments; you don't have an appointment do you?"

"No," he scratched his head.

"Would you like to schedule one?" she huffily asked. Her fingers were rested over the keyboard. Her impatience was blatantly obvious.

"No, that's alright. Just tell him Zuko came in today," he tried to smile at the woman.

"Uh huh," she scribbled on the notepad near her computer and began typing on her keyboard.

"Thanks," Zuko awkwardly tapped on her desk, then turned to leave the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for**: Dreamwidth's Dailyprompt: A shrewd secretary  
> **Author's Note**: Awkwardly tapping is cool.  
> **Word count**: 161


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Takes a Holiday

**Title:** Truth Takes a Holiday  
**Fandom:** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** After a super long hiatus, here I am. Groveling on my knees for you to take me back. *grovels* 

 

He swore up and down, across the room, and over his heart. "It's magic and this is the last time I'm saying that." 

Katara has a hard time believing that but she lets it pass. She hasn't heard from Jet since that day. That must be some sort of magic. 

"Alright," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's play a game." 

Zuko looked at her incredulously. "In _here_?" he asks. Their regular coffee shop, The Jade Cup, was full. The wizarding apprentice considered themselves lucky the hostess let them back in (with a grin!) after their last visit. He had no idea what his friend had up her sleeve.

"Yes," Katara smirked. "It's Two Truths and One Lie."

Zuko nodded. "Okay. Sounds simple enough." 

"Good! I'll start!" Katara leaned forward and bit her lips in thought. "Ready?" 

Zuko gestured for her to continue. 

"Okay. My mother passed away. I have six whiskered cats. And, I immensely love sea prunes." Katara smiled with her hands under her chin and waited for her friend to answer. 

Zuko sipped on his coffee while going over her statements. _A death isn't something to joke about, so I'll say that's a truth._

He snuck a quick glance at her clothes. _No cat hair, no cats. Or she just lint rolls them all away. Naaahh, no cats._

His eyes then moved to her drink. _A small cup of coffee. A splash of creamer, and-_ He spots the packets of sugar. 

"You don't own six whiskered cats." 

Katara furrowed her brows. "Why didn't you guess the sea prunes?" 

Zuko gulped down the rest of his coffee. "You need some balance for those salty ass fruits." He visibly shivered. "I need another cup. I can taste the shit on my tongue." 

Katara threw her napkin across the table at him and laughed. "I love sea prunes! And they taste delicious, thank you!" 

"Yea, if you like salt deposits in your mouth," Zuko grinned. 

Katara stuck out her tongue at him, then glanced at her watch. 

"Gotta go?" Zuko waved a waitress over.

"Pretty soon, yea." Katara shifted in her seat. "Let's finish this game next time?"

"Of course," he looked over the check and slid it onto her side of the table. "And this pretty slip of paper, belongs to you."

Katara made a face at him and took out her wallet. "Why, thanks my chivalrous friend!" 

"No problem!" Zuko smiled and leaned forward. "I did save you with my magic." 

 

**Author's Note:** Please excuse my absence! Or don't. I have no excuse for it. Other than my computer has been on commission and I'm now using an iPad. It's hard. I've missed you.


	9. A Suicide Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed.

His vision was blurry as he tried to focus on the brightly lit screen on his smartphone. His father was calling at ridiculous time as always. Zuko cleared his throat before answering. 

“Yes, father,” he grumbled. 

“I’ve heard from Ju Lee that you’ve stopped by the building,” his father’s voice was clear from the other line. 

“That was two weeks ago. You need a new front desk secretary,” Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. He was more awake this time. He glanced at the time on his phone. _4:26am_. 

“Hm. Duly noted.”

Zuko heard his father take a sip. “Father, to what do I owe this pleasure? I have work in three hours.” 

“A magic shop opens at 7 in the morning?” Ozai chuckled. “You left the company for a magic shop that opens way too early?” 

Zuko groaned. Filling in for Azula when she was out with the flu can hardly be called ‘being in the company’. 

“Meet me for lunch today. 2pm. I can’t leave the office. I will have Ming bring lunch from the Dancing Dragon. Don’t be late.” 

 

Written for: Dreamwidth’s Dailyprompt: A suicide mission  
Author’s Note: *continues to grovel*  
Word count: 192

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Zutara Week 2010; Day 6: AU


End file.
